ANOTHER Experiance From HELL
by The Insane Dark One's
Summary: Okay! this ISN'T your typical 'fall into Middle earth and save it' this is the insane style of Mine. take 5 insane people from our world and crash them into M.E and what do you get? trouble. rating for swearing. R


DSK: Eeeerrrrrrm.. HERE WE ARE AGAIN! DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
Mandi: yay! that's the spirit! Anyways.. . besides the FFIX one-shot fiction, this is the next story ive written that is NOT yugioh as my name hences..   
  
DSK: its my name dammit!  
  
Mandi: its OURS! Besides, your only the voice in my head! well, one of them..  
  
Lori: WHEEEEE! WHEN DO WE GET TO GO TO MID- shot  
  
DYM: holding a smoking pistol and blows the smoke away Anyways, enough of her.. Shes spoiling it already..   
  
Mandi: 00 ANYWAYS! heres the deal, I was talking to Lori on da fone like, a day or so ago.. And here I was finding myself bored as hell with NO IDEA on what to write.. And then i was graciously inspired by my mother.. And anyways, I told her about one of my storys which concerns us going on a road trip.. from hell..  
  
DSK: But you probally dont wanna hear about it considering you're all probally Diehard LOTR fans and not into Yugioh (or anime) for that matter..  
  
Mandi: Anyways, me and Lori were all talking on about what would happen if this and that hapenned.. Well.. Lori, the answer to your question is here...  
  
Lori: It is..?  
  
DYM: STAY DEAD ALREADY! pulls out her 4-10 single shot shotgun and blows holes in Lori  
  
Lori: x.x dead  
  
DYM: I GOT HER I GOT HER I GOT HER I GOT- dies  
  
DJK: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
DMK: Muwahahaha! exelent! they're both dead! now.. I can get on with my plan!  
  
DNK: Uh.. I think not! whacks DMK hard with the Sennen frying pan of d00m  
  
DMK: knocked out  
  
DYB: Dear ra save me!  
  
DRB: chuging down ice cream floats  
  
DSK: Ugh.. Get on with this already!  
  
Mandi: oh.. Right!  
  
Disclaimer: In anyway, shape, or form.. I Do NOT own Lord of the Rings.. God bless me no! That belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien, god rest his soul.. Though I do own the rest of the people you do NOT reconize.  
  
Lori: You own us?  
  
Mandi: Of course. Why ELSE would I put you into my fics?  
  
DYM: She's got a point..  
  
DSK: True. That means I 0wnz j00!  
  
DYM: Never!  
  
DSK: Shut up!  
  
DYM: You!  
  
DSK: NO YOU!  
  
DYM: YOU DAMMIT!  
  
Mandi: SHUT UP! I own all of your asses!   
  
Silence  
  
Mandi: erm.. that sounded SO wrong!  
  
DYB: You're telling me..  
  
Mandi: Shut up or you'll find yourself unable to perform certain acts with dear old DSK here..grins evilly  
  
DYB: OO IM SORRY!  
  
Mandi: hehe.. Anyways.. Here I present to you..  
  
ANOTHER Experiance from HELL  
  
Everyone was in the car waiting, well, nearly everyone. And when I say everyone I mean these people. Lori, Senna, Kairi, Jarom, and Josh. And whom they were waiting for, was Mandi. "Grr! She's late! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Screeched Kairi. "Whoa! Caaalm the hell down!" Yelled Josh. "Dammit! Shut up! My song's on!" Announced Senna. She began to bop her head along to the music and all of a sudden broke out into yelling. "HEY SISTA GO SISTA SOUL SISTA FLOW SISTA GO SISTA FLOW SISTA GO SISTA!" The window rolled down and Lori put her head out the window. "DAMMIT MANDI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND IN THE CAR! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Lori yelled at the top of her lungs, which nearly made the whole street shake. Jarom, in the back of the car, said nothing, however looked EXTREMELY pissed off. Suddenly Mandi came running out, half dressed and looking like a mess. "Hawt Mama!" Josh drooled. "Pervert!" Mandi swatted him with her bag.  
  
Once she got in, Mandi turned the car on, cranking the radio up, which Senna was still singing at the top of her lungs and turned out of the drive and started down the street. "Dammit, Mandi! Go faster!" Kairi said, rather annoyed. Mandi squeed and giggled like a school girl, a long stick in her mouth. "Oh god.. NOT THE POCKY! ANYTHING BUT THE POCKY!" cried Lori.() "Yes! The pocky! The pocky rules you!"() Yelled Mandi! Now driving in the middle of the street, honking at people and grinning stupidly. Suddenly Senna sang out REALLY loud. "WE COME THRU WITH THE MONEY AND THE GARTER BELTS AND LET 'EM KNO' 'BOUT THAT CAKE STRAIGHT OUT THA GATE WE INDEPENDANT WOMEN SOME MISTAKE US FOR WHORES BUT I'M SAYIN' WHY SPEND MINE WHEN I CAN SPEND YOURS? DISAGREE, WELL THAT'S YOU AND I'M SORRY IMA KEEP PLAYIN' THESE CATS OUT LIKE ATARI! WEARIN' HIGH HEEL SHOES GETTIN' LOVE FROM THE D00DS FOUR BADASS CHICKS FROM THE MULAN ROUGE!" Mandi giggled non-stop as she chewed on her pocky. "HELL YEAH! YOU TELL 'EM SENNA!" Shouted Kairi.   
  
"What is it with people against us?!" Demanded Josh. "SHUT UP! MY FAVE PART IS NEXT!" Yelled Kairi. Senna started singing again. "WE DRINK WINE WITH DIAMONDS IN THE GLASS BY THE CASE THE MEANIN' OF EXPENCIVE OF TASTE!" Even Kairi joined in on the singing. Sighing Josh sank back into his seat. "I give up! What is it with you against guys?!" Josh yelled at them, but it went unnoticed by the girls. By now, Mandi was out on the main highway, driving, of course, in the middle of the road. "MAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDIIIIIIIIII" Lori screeched as Mandi sped around Semi-trucks. Jarom, ever so looking pissed off said nothing, but was close to blowing off. (And no my dear friends, not /that/ way! LOL)  
  
"WHEE!" Yelled Senna and leaned far out the window and started screaming at passing cars, more like, the cars MANDI passed. "MANDI! WATCH THE FUCKIN' ROAD!" Yelled Kairi as she watched Mandi start messing around with the controls of the radio and then going through her bag and pulling EVEN MORE pocky and Oh my god! PIXI STIX out of her bag. And started pulling clothes out of the bag and started working on dressing herself more. "Don't worry! it's not like we're gonna crash and die!" Mandi rolled her eyes. She pulled her forest green slightly shredded tanktop on, then started working with the matching button up skirt. Josh just nearly melted. That was the last straw.  
  
"GODDAMMIT JOSHUA! YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT I SHOULD THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW! AND AS FOR YOU MANDI! KEEP YOUR DAMNED EYES ON THE ROAD AND ACTUALLY DRIVE RIGHT! AND SENNA! GET YOUR HEAD BACK INTO THIS FUCKIN' CAR NOW! AND TURN THAT BLASTED MUSIC OFF BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU AND THERE WONT /BE/ A RADIO LEFT TO USE!" Jarom yelled loudly. Time nearly froze, Mandi looked back at Jarom in shock, Josh was nosebleeding, and everyone else just blinked. "What do you say girls? Should we do as he says?" Mandi grinned at them, dumping a whole stick of the coloured and flavoured sugar in her mouth. Kairi looked at Senna. Senna grinned and looked at Lori. Lori gave half a nod and muttered something to Mandi. Mandi, got an evil look on her face. "Okay Jarom, heres the deal.. Umm.. How should I say this..? NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Yelled Mandi and the girls started squealing, squeeing, screeching, and ect. Josh, who had just recovered joined in. Jarom, looking even MORE pissed off sat back in his seat and didn't say anything else.   
  
Mandi made the exit off of the highway and slipped her brown slippers on her feet and then waited for the light, when it turned red she slammed on the gas and peeled it out of there. "MMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIII" Everyone in the car yelled at her. Mandi just grinned. Senna put her head out the window again and started into song. "I got the wind in mah hair and da bugs in mah nose!"(1) The song kept going, nearly everyone joined in. The driving went smoother now that there were hardly anymore cars. Mandi turned into a quiet street and sped the car up to 85MPH "HOLD ON EVERYOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEE" She yelled as she laughed insanely going up a wooden ramp and flying across a ditch. "AHHHHHHHH! WERE GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVN'T EVEN GOTTEN LAID YET!" Josh shrieked. They made it onto the next side with a bounce. "See? I told you nothing was gonna happe-" At that moment Mandi turned to look and everyone, including her screamed. She didn't have time to hit the breaks and..  
  
CRASH  
  
They hit a tree, and bounced off of it and the car rolled into a ditch. "Well.." Mandi smiled. "At least we're all here." Mandi grinned. Everyone sweatdropped. "Mandi! I'M SOOOOOOO gonna kill you!" Yelled Lori, making for the drivers seat, but Mandi jumped out and ran. "AFTER HER!" Yelled everyone and scrambled out of the car. Once they were out and chased Mandi for a few minutes, Mandi noticed something. "WTF?!" Where are we!? This isnt Odessa!" (2) Screamed Mandi. It was then she looked at everyone and nearly colapsed. "OHMYDEARHEAVENLYRA! LOOK AT YOU GUYS!" They all blinked for a moment before looking at one another, then at Mandi then at themselves.  
  
Josh stared at her. "Mandi.. Um.. Feel your ears.." He pointed out. "What?" She looked at him questionably. "Is this some sick joke of yours Josh!?" Josh shook his head. "No, he speaks the truth" Jarom said. Slowly, Mandi put her hand up and felt her ear, it was longer and it was pointed! "AHHHH!" Screamed Mandi, her hand letting go and dropping back down to her side. Suddenly Senna burst out giggling. "What is it now?!" Mandi asked. Senna laughed more and pointed at Josh. Everyone looked at them. Lori started laughing, then Mandi, and even Kairi laughed. Jarom just grinned. Josh blinked stupidly. "What?" he asked. He looked up at everyone... Wait a minute.. LOOKED UP! "AHH! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO TALL!? Oh wait.. Lori's nearly my size.." He said. Still, they laughed. "You're.. You're... YOU'RE SHORT! HAHAHA!" Laughed Kairi. "Yeah, and you have hair on your feet!" Senna giggled, pointing to Josh's now barefeet. Indeed, they did have lots of hair. "And, OMG! Your FAT!" yelled Mandi, nearly falling over with laughter. "I AM NOT!" Suddenly his stomach rumbled and he looked down, and there was his belly, quite a few times larger then normal.   
  
"AHHHH! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MAH SEKSEI BODY!?" Wailed Josh. "Omg! Elf girl!" Senna pointed to Mandi "Hey cool! I'M AN ELF! MUWAHAHA!" She danced around for a minute. "Hey! Why is Jarom still the same?!" Demanded Kairi. "I have no clue.." Pointed out Senna. It turns out, Lori, who was ruled out to be either a pixi or a really tiny elf. And Kairi, was a sprite. And Senna, she was a nymph.(3) Still, they couldn't figure out what Jarom and Josh were. "I don't know.. You kinda look like a-" Before Kairi could finish there was rustling all around. Mandi glanced all around, listening and searching.  
  
"Well? what do you hear with those big ears of yours, Mand?" asked Senna. "Not a damn thing! I can't hear with you asking me things!" She asnwered angrily and kept listening. She heard nothing else. "I hear nothing." She answered. "Must've been the wind.." Muttered Josh. "But we didn't feel it blowing.." Lori pointed out. "I dunno, but lets get our stuff out of the car and walk around, maybe we can find someplace and find out where in the funkin place we are!"(4) Mandi nodded as she said it. "Who died and made you pharaoh?" Josh demanded. "Uh..I'm not a guy, I can't be pharaoh, maybe a pharaohess, as you very well know, my past life was a high priestess, i'd NOT go making jokes about it if you value your life." Mandi deathglared Josh.  
  
"Hey! guys, calm down, we for once, need to be serious about this. I mean, we're lost, alone in the middle of ra knows where! Can we just get our stuff and start walking?" Asked Senna. Everyone nodded. They went to the car and got out their bags and backpacks, Mandi took her pocky and pixistix with her, eating a few as they went. They walked for a few hours, finally stopping to rest. "God, I feel so worn out!" Declaired Josh. "Of course you would! You're so damn fat, not to mention you never liked exercising much either." laughed Jarom. "Not cool!" Josh said, sulking. "Oh come on Josh, lighten up, besides, we all need to get out in the woods more often.." Nearly everyone groaned. "I can see why you're an Elf now Mandi, you're a wiccan, and you just looooove nature!" Teased Lori. "True, but I still think we should get out more often insted of hanging around at our houses.." Argued Mandi. Everyone rolled their eyes. They ate some of their snacks and drank their water/soda. "Okay, just a sec.." Mandi closed her eyes and listened. She heard noises but they were far off. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw nothing. "I don't hear or see anything but I get the idea were being followed or watched." Mandi muttered.  
  
"Don't be so paranoid Mandi! Besides, whos gonna find us WAY OUT HERE!?" Yelled Senna. Suddenly there was a whirring sound that pierced the air. Mandi, with her elven reflexes pushed Jarom out of the way and caught what it was that made the sound. "Holy shit! How the fuck did you do that?!" Senna demanded. "I dunno, but your lucky I did, or else Jar here, would have this stuck in his head." Mandi replied, holding up an arrow for them to see. "Woah! I guess you were right, someone was watching us." Lori added into the conversation. Mandi studied it. "Hmm.. It's an elven hunting arrow. Made sturdy from willow or something simmilar. Their long, whoever used it must have a long bow, but these arrows of this type are usually short, these are custom made arrows. And rather a good quality too.." Mandi nodded. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked. "How did you know that?" asked Josh. "Know what?" Mandi blinked. "How did you know about the arrow and that it was elven and such?" Kairi said as it was obvious. "Oh.. I.. I don't really know! It seems like i've always known it.. But it's not in my memory.." She made a face but shrugged.  
  
Suddenly another whirring sound came, this time, everyone was faster and everyone ducked and the arrow sailed past and lodged itself in the bark of a tree. "Dude! WTH is going on!?" Yelled Josh as they grabbed their stuff and started running. "I dunno, but if we don't haul ass fast we're gonna end up shishkibobs!" Shouted Senna, there was more whirring sounds, but they all ran past them or ducked. Suddenly they saw a clearing and they headed for it, then people surounded it. They skidded to a stop and turned to run another way, but more people came out, they looked around and there were people surounding them from everywhere. "Oh shit.. Not good.." Whispered Lori. "This might get out of hand fast.." Added Senna quietly. "Listen, this may get ugly so be prepared to fight for your lives.." Whispered Mandi. Suddenly a person stepped through the circle of people. "Mandi..they're elven! Like you!" Whispered Josh. "No shit sherlock!" Jarom said lowly.   
  
The one who had just stepped infront of them was tall, and thin, he was pretty pale, and had long blonde hair and had the most beautiful greyish blue eyes. Kairi and Senna were already melting over him. "Mandi.. That guy.. He looks familliar." Lori whispered Mandi nodded. "He does.." She whispered. The elven male stared at them and looked them over. "Who are you? What's your business?" Asked the elf. Mandi looked at the ground of her and cleared her throat. "My name is Mandra, for short I am known by these people," She motioned to her companions. "As Mandi. Our business? We have none, we're lost. We have no clue how we got here.." Mandi spoke. The elf reguarded her for a second. "You are a fellow elf, what are you doing, travelling with such a group is un-heard of, unless you count two times before." The elf said. Mandi looked at her friends, for once, they all actually looked afraid.   
  
"I am a wandering elf, I have no true home, I travel with this group because they are my friends. Different we may be, but don't judge us on what you see on the outside. As I said, we're lost and far from our homeland. We know not where we are." Mandi said, her friends nodded afterwards. The elves all around her figeted, but the elf standing infront of her just stared at her. She didn't move or say anything, she waited. Finally the elf spoke. "You lie not, however, the question is, how you got here. You are in Middle Earth. How did you get here?" He questioned further. Mandi stared at the nameless elf. "We were. Moving along, and we paid no attention and suddenly we landed in a ditch a bit ways back." She replied. He thought for a moment. "Hmm..We saw you not far from the ditch, but we were not sure where you had come from. I believe you are telling the truth. But come! We must head for Rivendell. We are expected. I am Haldir." He bowed low. "I knew I've seen him before!" exclamed Lori quietly. "Middle Earth! Mandi.. You know what this means?" Lori asked. Mandi nodded. "Not now Lori.." She smiled and bowed to Haldair. "I'm pleased to meet you Haldir of Middle-Earth. We have heard much about you and many others here from Middle Earth." She said.  
  
Haldir nodded. Jarom stepped forth and bowed. "My name's Jarom. I'm honored to meet you." He said. Haldir nodded to him. He looked at Josh. "A hobbit!?" He exclamed. Josh nearly fell over in shock. Lori giggled. "That's what you are! I thought you looked familliar!" Laughed Senna. Josh got up and composed himself. "Yeah well, at least im not some nymph who's PMS-o-matic!" Declaired Josh. Then, he bowed to Haldir. "I heave heard much about you, but tell me, why does this shock you that I am a hobbit?" He questioned. Haldir blinked at the question. "I have only thought that hobbits only lived in the Shire! Besides Bilbo, Frodo, Merry and Pippin, and Samwise. I did not know that there were other hobbits from other lands." He answered. "Well, obviously you have found out your answer" giggled Kairi. She bowed politely. "Kairi's my name. Finally! I get to meet you!" She smiled brightly and nearly danced on the spot.   
  
Haldir twitched a bit at the sight of Kairi. Senna giggled. "Don't mind her, she's always like that." She smiled. "I'm Senna" She bowed. "It's an enormous honor to meet you, since where we come from, you're in history books!" Smiled Senna, nearly spilling the beans. Lori elbowed Senna hard. "Pleased to meet you Sir Haldir. I'm Lori" She bowed. "Now, come friends!" Haldir said, motioning to them to follow. "We have a few hours to Lothlorien, it should be sundown by the time we reach there." They started to follow everyone, they slipped back a little.  
  
"Mandi, how can this be!? That's Haldir! THE Haldir from Lord of the Rings! HOW did WE get here in Middle Earth!?" Questioned Lori. "I'm supposed to know everything now?!" Mandi answered angrily. "YOU'RE the one with the magic abilities At home!" Jarom added. Mandi glared at him. "I said no such spell if you're acusing me of it!" Muttered Mandi. "Didn't say you did! We were just asking if you knew." Kairi said. Josh said nothing, just listened. 'I'm a hobbit.. Oh goodie. Why do they always get to be cool things?! And why does Jarom get to stay normal!' He thought. "Guys.. I just noticed something.." Senna said lowly. "What" Everyone whispered. "Think about it, we're all different Mythical creatures due to our nature! The only one who isn't Mythical is Jarom, he's human! But, if hes human he's a Ranger! Like Strider!" Senna whispered hurridly. Everyone looked at Jarom and nodded. "But, why are WE here in Middle Earth!? We have yet to figure that out.. Maybe when we get to Lorien, we should talk to the Lady.." Muttered Mandi. Everyone nodded.  
  
No more words were shared during the time for many a hour. By night fall, they were nearing the sight of Rivendell. The elve had stopped when they had reached the borderlands. Haldir turned to them. "I am sorry my friends, but we must blind fold you until we reach Lorien." Everyone looked at eachother and nodded. "Very well, I trust that you will not trick us into following you blindly into danger?" Senna asked. Haldir laughed. "My dear maiden no! I have no such thought of doing so." Senna nodded and let herself, as well as the others be blindfolded. They were led for about half an hour their time, before the elfs slipped their blindfolds off. Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh wow.." breathed Kairi. Never before had they seen such a sight. "It's magnificent!" Josh exclaimed. "More then I had ever imagined it to look like!" Lori nodded. Mandi, said nothing, for somehow, she had already known what it had looked like, yet she had never seen it. Jarom, was just speachless to no end. Legolas laughed again. "Come! I shall take you to the Lord and Lady when we arrive." They started walking again. The small group of miss-matched friends taking everything in. "This.. Is NOTHING less expected of a sight!" Jarom said once he found his voice. "Ditto!" Exclaimed Lori, Kairi, Senna and Josh. Mandi just nodded. By far, their world, had totally been rocked. And little did they know, their world was about to be rocked once more..  
  
TBC  
  
Mandi: WAHAY! dances around, playing a small wooden flute  
  
DSK: Where'd you get that!?  
  
Mandi: erm.. Can't tell you now! Wait a chapter or two!  
  
Lori: giggles Rivendell! It's such a pretty place!  
  
DYM: Feh.. HOW COME WE DIDNT GET TO GO!?  
  
Mandi: Uh.... growls YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR ADVENTURE! Besides, this ISNT the yugioh world mind you, they know not of our.. erm.. alter egos..yet.. I MIGHT let you have some cameos in this story.. --  
  
DYB: YAY!  
  
DSK: clings to DYB W00t! Will this be a crossover?  
  
Mandi: hopefully not.. only crossovers of our technology slightly.. But if youre talking about with yugioh, or any other things, no.  
  
DYM: Damn..  
  
Mandi: OMG MEET MY NEWEST MUSE!  
  
DRO: Hiiii! I'm DarkRyujiiOtogi, Mandi just gave me life a day or two ago!   
  
Otogi: oro? blinks  
  
Mandi: ARG! GET BACK TO YOUR CATAGORY OTOGI! boots him back to the Yu-Gi-Oh! section  
  
DRO: Anyways..   
  
Lori: oh lordie.. Please R&R Mandi, we need to know how we're doing, (yes, we ARE helping her with this!) We also need comments and suggestions, no giving us pairing suggestions, we have already figured that out (mostly..) Anyways, This is us, The Insane Dark One's Signin' off!  
  
All: Ja!  
  
The Insane Dark One's  
  
Other author names: DarkSetoKaiba, DarkYugiMotou  
  
Email: SetoAnzuForeverhotmail.com, SetoKaibasAngelyahoo.com,(Mandi's) YugiMotousAngelyahoo.com(lori's, but she can't answer until she is unbanned from the computer)  
  
AOL/AIM: PoisionedHeart14, Mokuba Kaiba13 (Have yet to get Lori's up due to her banning of the computer)  
  
MSN: SetoAnzuForeverhotmail.com  
  
YIM: SetoKaibasAngel14  
  
Please feel free to email or add us if you wish. We enjoy hearing from you!   
  
The explainations: and = I was talking to lori and roleplaying with her online and I was eating pocky and pixistix and she yelled that. lmao it was funny.  
  
(1) = If you saw saturdays Shaman King which i doubt probally, the guy, Rio was riding on his motorcycle with Morty and kept singing that song. LMAO! it was hilarious.  
  
(2) = This like, was hilarious. We had passed the town Odessa, since I live in Missouri, Anyways, yeah..  
  
(3) = When me and Lori were talking on the fone, we we're thinking what we would be if we ever wrote a story about LOTR, therefore, she had always said she'd be a pixi or an elf, I said "If I ever landed in Middle Earth one day, I'd be an elf, Cause its kinda my nature" we agreed. And the only reason Lori would be a Pixi, is that shes very small, and kinda timid, unless you piss her off (like what happened saturday on yugioh..ph33rs) and I just made the others on what seemed to be their personality. Except Josh, but he loved to eat.. so thats the only reason he's a hobbit.. Lmao.. Anyways.  
  
(4) =Also, you might be thinking i made a typo with the word 'funkin' that you saw, make no mistake, i did mean to type that, im not really supposed to swear offline so i made the word funkin and so yeah.. anyways.. see ya next chappie! waves and skips off 


End file.
